forbidden love
by jazzberry
Summary: “Edward we really have to stop this"Why?”Because”I love you no matter what they say let’s just take this one step at a time"“Edward we crossed the line”"THIS IS WRONG"“No it not”“Edward you’re my brother this is wrong”.AU/AH OOC
1. Reunited

hey everyone this is jazzberry and this is a new story this is totally different from anything i have ever wrote and i hopre you give it a chance bella is related to edward in this story hence the title forbidden love. check out my other stories while your at it you might enjoy them. to let every one know Alice, Bella, and Edward are all blood related and Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie are all adopted.

* * *

"Edward we really have to stop this" Bella begged as she tried to break free from my hold of her tiny waist.

"Why?" I asked as I trailed kisses down her neck.

"Because" her voice choked on the tears that threatened to spill forward. Bella's tiny hands pushed at the wall of my chest and she broke free from my grasp.

"Bella" I said slowly, cautiously "I love you no matter what they say let's just take this one step at a time".

"Edward we crossed the line" Bella screamed as hot tears spilled forward running down her beautiful face. "This" she said gesturing between her and me "is wrong".

"No it not" I truly believed it wasn't but I don't anyone else would share my feelings.

"Edward you're my brother this is wrong"

1 YEAR AGO…….

"So I'm going to me this long lost sister" I said lounging out on my bed.

"Edward please try to show some enthusiasm" Alice said fixing herself up in the mirror "this is our sister were talking about"

"We'll who knew our aunt was a kidnapper" I said seriously.

"Mom still hasn't gotten over it she blames herself" Alice whispered.

"Well she shouldn't it isn't her fault its Aunt Victoria's and Uncle James" I said.

"How many years did they get?" Emmet said walking into my room and pushing my legs off the bed so he could have room.

"They got 15 yrs since Isabella was a minor" Alice sighed.

"That's seriously bullshit" Emmet huffed. "I mean they kidnap our sister and get a light sentence like that. There's something seriously wrong with our legal system".

Jasper ran into the room "They're here" he said breathlessly "Come on" he grabbed Alice's hand and lead her down the stairs.

Emmet followed and I trailed after them. I had to admit to myself I was interested in this sister I never met before. I wondered if she was like Rosalie when she didn't get her way did she act bitchy to everyone and lash out, or like Alice who was always hyper and wanted to shop all the time. I walked down the stairs and I stood with the rest of my siblings in the foyer.

Carlisle came around the corner with Esme hand in hand I could she had be crying. Esme could never hide anything from me.

"Nervous" I asked

"Extremely I haven't seen her since she was a baby" her voice trembled

"Baby relax it's going to be okay" Carlisle tried to sooth her but I doubt it was working.

The doorbell rang and all of us literally froze. I was holding my breath I didn't know what to expect.

Carlisle was the first one to snap out of the daze he let go of Esme's hand and went to open the door.

A man was standing there with files in his hand and a girl in the back of him with a suit case.

"Carlisle hello again" the man said.

"Laurent" Carlisle said happily.

"I would like to re- introduce you to someone Isabella" he said stepping out of the way so we could get a better look of this mysterious stranger.

She had long brown wavy hair, a heart shape face, brown doe like eyes that a person could get lost in; her body was very shapely in all the right place. I had to stop myself this was my sister I was talking about. It was sick to think of her this way.

She looked at all of us and I could she visibly gulped. "Hello everyone I'm Bella, I guess you all know that already" she laughed.

Esme stepped forward and scooped Bella up into a big hug. She was holding her so tight I swear I saw her turning purple.

"Bella come in please" Esme said grabbing her hand and handing her suitcase over to Emmet.

"Esme I'll be right in I just would like to speak to Laurent for a moment" Carlisle said as he closed the front door.

Esme lead Bella to the couch in the family room and we all followed. I noticed as she walked there was a seductive sway the way her his moved. _Shit I did it again_

Bella sat down on the couch across from all of us. Her eyes were directly on me. When I turned to face her realizing she had been caught she blushed.

Esme took this as an opportunity to jump into conversation.

"I realize Bella this must be a difficult time for you changing towns, homes, schools, parents" she half laughed trying to ease the sudden tension that filled the air.

"Its fine" she said in a small voice.

"Where did you use to live?" Alice asked.

"In Massachusetts it was a nice place" she smiled slightly.

"Did they treat you nice" Esme said unable to say their names.

"Yes…Yes they did" she said quietly "We traveled a lot and finally settled when I was 9 in Massachusetts she told me about you sometimes. I never saw pictures of any of you but I felt that she wasn't my mother it was a gut instinct."

"Bella I'm so sorry for all that you've been through love I have been looking for you for so many years and the legal battle we went through" Esme said tears spilling down her face.

"Its okay I know and I'm glad it's over now I can be with my real family"  
Bella smiled.

I noticed when she smiled I felt this warm feeling inside. It was strange every time Tanya smiled at me I never got this feeling but Bella there was something about her.

We all talked for hours learning so much about her and her childhood. She asked a lot of questions but never asked me anything. I felt left out but I quickly pushed that feeling aside. She was interesting and I got the feeling that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

i hope you all liked it you review it update

love jazzberry


	2. Midnight talks

Hey everyone thanks for the review i'm glad you guys like the story. As for the relation between edward and bella i will explain that futher on in the story. Right now there just getting to know each other. And as for James and Victoria we haven't seen the last of them personally in this story there the good guys/ bad guys depending on how you look at it. James and Victoria we will here from them later.

enjoy

Jazzberry

* * *

I woke up with a suddenly because my stomach was growling. i walked to the kitchen and noticed a female silhouette by the freezer. I'm the only one in my house who is ever up at three in the morning eating so I figured it was Bella. i crepted up slowly behind her, leaned in and whispered in her ear "Boo".

She jumped and grabbed her chest while while clutching the freezer door. "You scared me" she said slowly.

"Sorry i thought it would be funny" i said honestly

"Why" she said curiously

"Scaring people always is"

"Well not for me I don't like being scared so please don't do it again" she whispered

"Okay" i walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the draw."Why are you up so late".

"Because i couldn't sleep and besides i always get my midnight snack" she smiled

"Its past midnight" i corrected her.

"I know but" she paused "Can i tell you something i feel like i can trust you"

"Sure" i said putting my bowl down grabbing the corn flakes and milk.

"When i was with Victoria and James i never felt that they weren't my parents you know. I enjoyed there company we used to laugh,go to the movie, etc i loved them and they loved me." she whispered i noticed tears were freely flowing down her face.

"Bella its okay" I said trying to comfort her.

"No its no one day they sat me down in the living room and told me my aunt esme is my real mom and that they took me from her"

"What did you say?" i asked

"What could i say i was shocked. They told me we would have to move and i said no i couldn't i wouldn't"

"What did they do"

"Well Victoria cried and James comforted her and i left for school. When i came home Victoria and James were being carted away in a police cruiser"

"That's terrible" i said

"Edward these people were my parents for 16 years I loved them...I still love them. They were never cruel or anything they cared for me and always provided me with what i needed i just don't think i could turn on them over night"

"So don't" i said honestly "Bella they loved you there's nothing wrong with that"

"I know but its hard i want to love Esme like a real mom i want to but i can't because i don't see her that way" she cried silently

"Bella no one can force you into anything it will either come naturally or it wont it cant be forced" i said softly

"Why are you so nice" she said suddenly.

" I don't know i guess i was always raised to comfort women" i smiled crookedly at her "Your just luck to catch me on a good day"

"Really" she said sniffling, wiping away her tears "You have bad days from what i seen you seem happy-go-luck all the time" she laughed

"Well it's not like that all the time. I get angry you just haven't been here long enough to see it yet"

"Thank you" she smiled flipping her hair back

"For what?" i asked

"For being nice to me, letting me vent i guess"

"No problem we all need to blow off steam sometimes" i sad dismissively

"Edward don't take this the wrong way but i see you as a friend more than i see you as a brother" she said getting up from the stool and putting the bowl in the sink.

i didn't know what to make of her comment. Personally i don't think she's my sister i naturally felt that connection to Rosalie when i first me her but, Bella no she's not may sister i think she...........

"Edward" Bella said waving her hands in my face "I'm trying to talk to you and you seemed dazed are you okay"

"Yeah" I answered shaking my head trying to clear it " I'm cool what did you say?"

"So how's the high school here" she said walking around the island sitting next to me.

I noticed immediately when Bella sat next to me. For some reason my body tensed and i was holding my breathe hanging on to every word that she said. "The high school fine its annoying as always but with you there I think it will be so much better"

Bella blushed when i said this and giggled a little bit. She yawned and I noticed it was pretty late "Well Bella why don't i get you to bed its pretty late"

"Okay" she smiled. As she was getting up from the stool she tripped and I instinctively caught her. The feel of her body on mine was indescribable I felt her tense and I released her. "You okay" i asked

"Yeah totally fine thanks for asking" she looked flustered though i didn't know why.

"Goodnight Edward" she said hurrying out the kitchen.

"'Night Bella" and with that i went back to my room and went into a deep sleep

* * *

Tell me what you think Review and i'll update

-Jazzberry


	3. Letters of forgiveness

Hey everyone thanks for the review I'm glad you guys like the story. As for the relation between Edward and Bella i will explain that further on in the story. Right now there just getting to know each other.

enjoy

Jazzberry

* * *

The morning came to fast for me and i found myself restless. The talk i had with Bella and the feeling of her body next to mine had me on edge the entire night. I couldn't sleep all i could do was think. She said that she didn't see me as her brother so what did she see me as a friend. So many thought were in my head and i couldn't stop them even if i tried. Bella didn't seem like a sister to me but, could it be more. The thought terrified me and excited me. My sick mind thought of all the things Bella and I could do if she wasn't related to me. I could take her on a date, hold hands in the park. Normal boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. _Whoa, you want her to be your girlfriend. No, stop these sick thoughts right now if Esme found out she would kill you. Stop. _No matter how hard i was telling myself the thoughts kept coming at me. I looked over to my clock and realized it was 10:30. Then a knock came at my door.

"Who is it" I said even though i knew who it was.

"You know who it is Edward stop playing, Mom says come down for breakfast".

"Thank you Alice, Always the charmer in the mornings" I said sarcastically.

"Were you jacking off, that's why you were taking so long".

"No, perverted one some days you remind me off Emmett" I smiled.

"Come on" she said running down the stairs.

I sighed. I got up pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts and headed down for breakfast. Everyone was there, Carlisle and Esme and the heads of the table. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie on side. So that left Emmett, Bella, and I on the other. As I was about to talk my seat my lovely older brother had to open his mouth.

"Edward, man you look like shit" Emmett laughed.

"Language please" Esme scolded.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

"So Bella, how was your first night?" Carlisle asked as he grabbed the plate with eggs on it and passed it around.

Everyone went quiet. For some reason to i was on the edge of my seat wanting to hear her answer as well. Bella was about to eat her eggs when she stopped and looked at everyone. I could tell she was nervous, anyone with eyes could see that. She coughed to clear her throat then began to speak.

"Um.." she paused then looked at me and started to speak again. "My night was peaceful you know, nothing out of the ordinary" she half-smiled.

"Bella, I should have given this to you yesterday but I thought it would be better if we all just go to know each other" Esme said as she handed Bella over a letter.

Bella looked at it. It had her name written in script on a the envelope, she looked at all of us and opened the letter.

"If you guys wanna her i can read it out loud" she said quietly.

"Sure we do" Emmett said happily earning a smack from Rosalie and Esme.

"It's none of our business" Alice whispered harshly across the table to him.

"I don't mind" Bella repeated.

"Sweetie you really don't have to" Esme reasoned.

"But i want to , let me do this". Bella tried to smile her way through it but i could see that it wasn't working. To denounce people who have been your parents for the last 16 years is really hard. I had to hand it to her she took it better than i thought she would.

"Okay" Bella breathed.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She looked over it, then looked at us. she sighed then closed it and opened it again.

"Dear Bella" she said aloud.

_I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I know what your father and I did was wrong but what else could we do. We have cared and provided for you for 16 years, we have loved you like you were our own daughter. Though we did not tell you the truth and took you from my sister Esme, I do not regret what we did. We got to know a beautiful little girl who've we watched turn into an amazing young woman. I truly fear James and I will not be there for your 17th birthday or your graduation from high school and that truly breaks my heart. All the things that I've had planned for us to do together before you venture off to college i feel will never come to pass. You are the most amazing person that i have met. I'm glad to see all the things James and I tried to teach you over the years have shaped you into the person we know and love today. Your kind heart and un wavering courage is something that we will truly miss. Please don't forget us and we never forget you. Please come to visit us we would love to see you._

_Love you mother ,_

_Victoria Smith,_

After Bella finished reading the letter she had tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry" and with that she ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Tell me what you think Review and i'll update

-Jazzberry


	4. Cry me a river

Hey everyone thanks for the review I'm glad you guys like the story. As for the relation between Edward and Bella i will explain that further on in the story. Right now there just getting to know each other.

enjoy

Jazzberry

* * *

After Bella ran out of the kitchen we all just sat there. For some reason my body and mind was fighting me right now. I wanted to run after her and talk to her while my mind advised me it was not such a good idea.

"Did anyone see that one coming" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked at him like they wanted to strangle him or something but, its true none of us saw that coming.

"Mom are you okay" I asked.

"Yes" She said quietly "Will you excuse me for a moment".

Mom got up quickly and left. Carlisle trailed after her, which left the rest of us just sitting there in complete silence."

"I hate Victoria" Emmett said "Look what she's doing to mom".

"Its not her fault she has been Bella's mother for what 16 years" I said softly.

"So your defending this bullshit" He exclaimed.

'No I'm not, I'm just trying to bring some perspective to a situation that is filled with to much emotions for us to think clearly".

"I don't want to think clearly right now, Bella should have known better" Jasper said.

"She has been her a day give the girl a break" I reasoned.

"Wait, Am I hearing this correctly?" Rosalie laughed "Your defending a girl you barely know while our mother is in the next room crying".

"Yes I am, Mom has Carlisle who does Bella have".

"No one" I heard Jasper said "But, that's not our fault we didn't steal her away like a thief in the night, Victoria did".

"Wrong, she has me" I said loudly.

They all looked at me like I had three heads but, I didn't care. Bella was hurting, my mom was hurting, but, as I said Bella has no one but me and I'm going to be there for her".

"I guess breakfast is finished" I heard Alice say as I walked out.

"There something that's not right, I've never seen Edward take to a person like that even if she our sister" Jasper said suspiciously.

I walked upstairs and went to her room. I found Bella laying on her bed, hugging her pillow sobbing uncontrollably. I felt so bad for her but, I didn't know what to do or say I've never been in a situation like this before so this was new and painful to me as it was to her, my mother, and me.

"Bella" I said softly.

"G-go away E-Edward" she said brokenly.

"No I'm not, talk to me" I reasoned.

She shot up quickly and I looked at her ravished, tear stained face and felt my heart break for her.

"Look what I did, if only I kept my mouth shut".

"Bella you couldn't have known that was going to happen".

"But...but" she broke down a cried right there.

I walked over to her, sat on the bed and simple held her as she cried herself to sleep. As I held her the whole time I felt a sense of peace come over me, a calming feeling as if I was floating. I didn't know what it was but, I had a feeling that this girl was going to change my life for better or for worst.

* * *

Tell me what you think Review and I'll update

-Jazzberry


End file.
